Mines Shotgun
* * * |type = Heavy|grade = |released = 17.9.0|efficiency/_damage = 55 (per shells)|fire_rate = 84|capacity = 7 (max 35) (14 default)|mobility = *110 *12 (weight) *65 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |cost = 500 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The is a Heavy weapon by MatthewGo707. Appearance *It is a pump-action shotgun with four 12-gauge rounds filled with mini-mines. Strategy It deals ultimate damage, low fire rate, average capacity and mobility. Tips *Since it is a shotgun that shoots multiple mines per fire, you can spam it in hallways so that enemies will have a hard time dodging them. *Best used in hallways and when using Jetpacks in open maps. Make sure to aim to the ground though. *It is an excellent crowd controller since it shoots multiple explosives per fire. *Avoid long range encounters since this weapon is incapable of doing so due to its arching nature. *Be aware of your surroundings since you might commit suicide in an attempt to flood the hallways with mines. *Due to the fact that its mines are way smaller than that of most contact detonator weapons, it can be used for tricky mine setups. *Useful against those who spams the Storm Hammer numerous times. *It is better used as an offensive weapon due to its abilities. *In the Arena, it is best used against higher-leveled enemies in the higher wave if you want to take advantage of its explosive nature as a shotgun. *In the Campaign, it is best used against bosses since there is a high possibility that they will be downed in one fire using this weapon. Counters *Flank around the user, but be aware that its projectiles can ricochet when not yet detonated. *Avoid staying on the ground since you will be vulnerable to its flying users. *Automatic weapons can easily distract its users. The farther you are, the better. *Keep in mind that its mines are harder to see due to its dimunitive size. *AVOID CROWDNING ITS USERS, since the user will be tempted to spam mines towards you and your teammates, even if that means commiting suicide in an effort to do so. *Jump around so as to avoid its mines, but watch out of the number of mines that the user fires, since the mmany the mines, the more difficult the ability to dodge. *Equip with the P.H.A.D.O to shut down its explsoive powers. That way, if you stepped on its mini-mines, the explosion will not happen. Benefit from that. *Hide in shelters when he is firing mini-mines from above, but watch out for its mines. *Never be fooled by its generic looks, for it lobs multiple mines per shot. *Staying airborne can render the weapon more ineffective than it is on land, but be aware of where he aims. Trivia *It is one of the few shotguns that fires contact detonator projectiles. *This weapon has the smallest projectiles of all mines-firing weapons, being around four times smaller than that of most weapons firing mines. *The firing animation sound consists of the Mines Launcher's projectile lob sound, and at the same tine the Shotgun Pistol's billet fire being triggered altogether. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Shotgun Category:Looping Shot Category:Contact Detonator Category:Area Damage